


Please, Please

by candy_cadet



Series: candy-cadet's kinktober 2k18 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_cadet/pseuds/candy_cadet
Summary: Day 2 - begging (Shimadacest)Hanzo needs Genji like he needs oxygen.





	Please, Please

In the dead of night, when their wing of the castle was silent and dark, Hanzo would creep quietly down the hall to his brother's room. Genji was always there waiting for him.

Away from the prying eyes of the public, of the staff, of their family, Genji would wait for him. Would wait patiently for Hanzo to crawl to him, to submit to him, to beg and plead to be taken apart by him like no one else in the world could.

And Hanzo would always come. Freshly showered, hair tied up, wearing a robe tied loosely around his toned body and nothing more, sometimes with bottles of wine for them to share. Hanzo would come, stress rolling off of him in waves, another day of inhuman expectations and uncomfortable obligations behind him. 

Genji's bedroom was the only place where the rest of the world disappeared. Under his brother's touch, everything else moved far away, felt distant, foreign. Genji's hands, his body, they were like a salve for his spiritual wounds. They grounded him. They made him feel human. 

And that was the most important part of all: Genji was the only one who dared look down his nose at him. This was something that used to infuriate Hanzo. Due to his standing, he had grown accustomed to everyone (servants, townsfolk, even other people of importance he met) always bowing out of respect. But Genji met his authoritative presence with a mocking laughter. “Why should I bow to you?” Genji would challenge, “It is you who will be on your knees for me.”

And so he was. Night after night Genji would wait, and Hanzo would come. And he would crawl to Genji on his hands and knees, slutty in his robe with nothing beneath, and he would beg. He would beg for Genji's hands, for his body. He would beg to be taken apart piece by piece. And Genji would laugh and untie the ribbon from his dark hair, letting it flow free and wild. And he would give Hanzo everything he asked for.

“If only your underlings could see you now,” he would tease, breathless. “The same mouth used to bark orders at them all, to sneer at them as they unquestioningly obey, now stretched so sweetly around his own brother's cock. What do you think they would say? Would they be so quick to obey you then?” Hanzo would moan and moan, swallowing it all down alongside Genji's release, and still beg him for more.

But when Genji bent him over or climbed on top of him and they were able to be closest, to become one, at these moments Hanzo truly felt alive. The beautiful, untouchable, untamable free spirit of Genji filled him, and freed him. And as Genji's hands slid over every inch of his skin, he forgot the world around him, and he was complete.

It was something beyond love. It stirred up the twin dragons inside them. He knew Genji felt it too. It was something no other human could even come close to, could not even hope to touch. The fabric of their very souls was entwined, woven together, a single piece. Uniting together let the whole universe be at peace.

And once they were sated, and in each others arms, it would be Genji's turn to beg. Beg him to stay. Beg him for a few more kisses. Beg him to cancel his meetings tomorrow so they could spend all day in bed. But they both knew the longer he stayed, the harder it would be.

Because tomorrow would be another day of inhuman expectations and uncomfortable obligations, but doing so allowed his family to be safe and live comfortably. And as long as it allowed him to spend all his nights in privacy with Genji, then he would endure it. Because come nightfall, he would once again creep quietly back to Genji's room, back to his open arms, and he knew Genji would always be there waiting for him.


End file.
